


Two soulmates met.

by xalou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xalou/pseuds/xalou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is 19 and Harry's only 16. Harry's a cute cupcake who has never tried sex or stuff like that, but, one day during a mutual friend's birthday party, Louis and Harry meet, and something changes in both their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two soulmates met.

"My gosh Zayn hurry up or we'll be late!!"  
"Calm down Lou, i'm ready. You know I care about my look."  
"Maybe too much." Louis snorts.  
The two best friends go out and Zayn closes their apartment's door.

Later

Louis is already almost drunk, he's in the kitchen with some guys he doesn't know and he's drinking some shit he doesn't know the name. He definitely needs to throw up, so he goes up the stairs and he reaches the floor above, looking for a bathroom. When he finds it he closes the door and he kneels at the toilet with a bad headache. He hears some footsteps outside the door, but he can't get up.  
"Whoever you are, are you okay?"  
"Uhm....yes i'm just.." He feels the need to throw up again so he approaches the toilet.   
"Open the door"  
"Wha-"  
"Open that door I need to know that whoever is in that bathroom is ok!"  
So he gets up and walks at the door, opening it. Now louis doesn't know if he's dreaming or not, because the boy in front of him is.."wow" he says, without realizing what he's saying.   
He looks at his legs, at his body, at his arms, his hands, his lips, his nose and then at his eyes. "My...i think i'm in heaven and you're a fucking angel cause you can't be fucking real"   
"Wh- you're completely drunk" the other boy says laughing.  
"Yeah maybe i'm a little bit drunk but you're still wonderful."  
"A little bit? Come with me."  
The curly boy and louis walk until they find Stan's bedroom.   
"Here..take a sit next to me" says the curly boy touching the empty bed next to him. Louis obeys and he lies down, too drunk to remain seated or standing.   
"You feeling better now?" the boy says staring speechless at him.   
"Yeah, thank you." Lou smiles. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Harry. Harry Styles, one of Stan's best friends. I'm sixteen and that's all you have to know about me, for now." He laughs again and "Harry..that's a beautiful name. I'm louis, louis tomlinson. And wow you're only sixteen? I thought you were like nineteen or twenty, you look older!"  
"I don't know if i should take it as a compliment, to be honest..."  
"Take it as you want. I'm nineteen."  
"Wow, you look younger!"  
"That's definitely a compliment."   
They laughs together and they start talking about their lives.  
"So uhm, you're in high school right?" Louis asks drinking some water that he found on the bedside table. "Holmes Chapel high school."  
"Yeah..you like being a student?"  
"Does anyone in this world like being a student?"  
"I do! I love studying what i love at university. I feel like i can change my future doing this, i like studying the things i love."  
"What do you study?"  
"Art."  
"You like drawing?"  
"Drawing is my best inspiration, I've got lot of my drawings at home. Maybe one day you can come to my house and i will show you them." Louis laughs.  
"That's not a bad idea. You're very beautiful too, Louis." Harry says looking down and blushing.   
"Why were you alone up there? Everybody's having fun. Why don't you get down and have some fun, too? You're not forced to stay here with me."  
"Ohhhhh shut the fuck up Louis, i'm here 'cause i want to be here. And, i don't like parties. They're all drunk and I've never tried alcohol. Soon the bedrooms will be occupied by people who fuck, and I've never had sex. They smoke everything they can, and I've never smoked. That's why i'm still here with you. And, you're beautiful and nice so i don't mind."  
"First of all, thank you." Lou smiles at him "And....well Harry you don't need to have sex, to smoke or be drunk to be cool. You're only sixteen, it's normal."  
"Can i ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Did you ever smoke or have sex?"  
"Ahhh yes. I was too young, i was fourteen and maybe it was not that great. But you know, i was with my best friend zayn in my bedroom, we were poke about sex or smoking, so he pulled out some weed and after half an hour we were..uhm, fucking."  
Louis looks at Harry, he's staring at his own hands and blushing.  
"Now, can i ask you something, harry?"  
"Yeah" he snorts.  
"Have you ever kissed someone?"  
Silence. That clearly means no.  
"Would you try to kiss me?"  
Harry opens wide his eyes.  
"What, no, i can't kiss...you won't like it" he laughs shyly.   
"Ohhh shut up and kiss me!"  
One second later Louis' lips were on Harry's, but harry was blocked, he didn't know what to do. So Louis press on Harry's lips, and "ok, haz, just relax. You're not doing an exam. You're just kissing someone."  
So now Harry kisses Louis, trying to do his better. Their lips was moving together, and so their tongues.  
"Was that good enough?"  
"Harry what the fuck that was absolutely great!"  
Harry blushes and now he is a bit 'more sure of himself. So he approaches Louis and "more"  
"Harry...what.."  
"I want more" he whispers in Louis' ear rubbing on him. He can feel his hard cock pressing on his pants but he remembers that Harry's only sixteen and he can't do that.  
"I can't do that, sorry. You're too young and i don't wanna hurt you."  
"But Louis! Please, I'm ready!"   
"I'm.." Harry looks at him doing a puppy face and Louis can't help but say yes.  
"Alright. Come here." He smiles.  
So Harry gets on Louis and kisses him. Louis takes of his shirt and then Harry's, until they're completely naked.  
"Ok uhm yeah, now do whatever you want."   
Harry's a little confused, but then he remembers the videos he saw on his laptop. So he raises up and leans against the headboard of the bed.   
He smiles dirty and "On your knees."  
Louis is completely surprised by Harry's change from a cupcake to a little pervert. So he smiles too and "Sure, whatever you want."  
He gets on his knees and starts sucking Harry's cock. Harry immediately starts to moans, and louis grows harder and harder.  
"Fuck....louis. Faster."  
"No way! I won't make you come now. On your knees, too."  
"Fucking bastard."   
Now Harry's sucking Louis' cock and Louis is about to come when Harry gets up and kisses him slowly while touching himself.  
"Shit, Harry....lie down."  
Louis takes the lube from the pocket of his jacket and "Don't stop. I want to see you while you touch yourself."  
He puts some lube on his cock, "Moan my name."   
So Harry does. "Louis..oh my, fuck louis. You better fuck me or I will come right now in my hands"  
"It will hurt Harry, but then it will get better, don't worry. Relax, uhm?"  
"Yeah. Sure."  
Louis puts his cock in Harry's tight hole. "Everything's ok baby?"  
"Move."  
He raises up his ass over Louis' cock and moans loudly. "Shit! Oh my god Louis please do something"  
So the older boy starts moving inside Harry, slowly fucking his little pale ass.  
"My..god Harry, your ass his wonderful..i'm..fuck"  
"Don't come now Lou"  
"I won't..moan my name Harry, i love when you do it."  
"Beg for it."  
"Please Harry, I'll fuck you harder if you do it."  
"Do what, Louis? Say it"  
"Moan my fucking name Harry, do it"  
He fucks Harry harder and faster so "LOUIS! Fuck! Oh yes, oh my god yeah right there, faster! Louis..louis! Yeah Louis, fuck my ass.."  
"Tell me what you want."  
"Wanna ride your cock"  
"Come here baby, ride me." Louis moans.  
Harry starts riding Louis' cock moaning his name louder and louder.  
"Yeah..Harry you're so fucking great, yess...keep riding, yes!! Yeah oh..Harry i'm.."  
Harry suddenly sucks Louis' cock so he comes into his mouth.  
"FUCK! OH..Harry! Yesssss!"  
He smiles and "so i'm not that bad, yeah?"   
Louis is still breathless so he doesn't reply but he just smiles at him touching his fluffy curly hair.  
The curly boy kisses lou and "You taste so good" he accidentally rubs against louis' leg and moans.   
"Uhmmm.."  
He keeps rubbing on Louis.  
"What do you want, Harry?" Louis whispers in his ear.   
"Want to come all over your chest.."  
"Come for me, Harry." louis says touching Harry's cock. Harry suddenly come on Louis' chest, moaning loudly.  
"Fuck.." He takes a deep breath and "wow."  
"That was the best sex I've ever had! You're a sexy beast Harry!"  
Harry blushes again and "Uhm, thank you? Maybe we can try like..again, next time we will meet."  
"Oh no, now you come with me. I don't wanna say goodbye. I really like you, not because of sex..i feel like you're everything I've ever wanted in my life. Please Harry, don't.."  
"I won't say no. I like you too Louis, that could be the start of something great, don't you think? And remember? You have to show me your drawings." He laughs completely falling in love with Louis.  
The two boys smile and dress up.  
That was just the start of their relationship, but they didn't know.  
Two soulmates were just met.


End file.
